The invention relates to a network coupler for network users in a network comprising at least two lines.
Network couplers are generally used for coupling in and coupling out data transferred via a network. They thus establish the connection between a network user and the network. Data supplied by a network user are coupled into the network by means of the network coupler. Conversely, data transferred through the network are coupled out by means of the network coupler and made available to the network user.
Known network couplers are limited to coupling in and coupling out data.